1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, an image forming apparatus, and a process cartridge.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the speed, image quality, and lifetime of so-called xerographic image forming apparatuses having a charging unit, an exposure unit, a developing unit, a transfer unit, and a fixing unit have increased with further technological developments of a system and respective members.